


Measure Of Desire

by merzie, psychoceans



Series: Sugar, Yes please [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Model!Sehun, PWP with feelings, Rough Oral Sex, designer!Baekhyun, dick choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merzie/pseuds/merzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoceans/pseuds/psychoceans
Summary: Baekhyun’s favourite model returns from Paris, and they decide to have a little bit of fun, for old times sake.





	Measure Of Desire

** Measure Of Desire **

**Rating** : NC-17

**Wordcount** : 2K

**Pairing** : Baekhyun/Sehun

**Warnings** :  Breathplay, Blowjob, Dick!choking, pwp with feelings, Fashion designer!Baekhyun, Model!Sehun.

**Summary** : Baekhyun’s favourite model returns from Paris, and they decide to have a little bit of fun, for old times sake.

Originally written for  **[ Sebaekingdom ](http://sebaekingdom.livejournal.com/) **

* * *

 

Baekhyun groans when he accidentally stabs himself with the needle he’s trying to insert into one of his unfinished suits he’s working on, wanting to keep the fabric together in one place before he’s going to sew the suit jacket together for his next big project. Though, it’s nothing special really, suits isn’t a new thing in the fashion world, but people seem to like it, and it’s good business, so who is he to complain.  
  
Well, doing the same thing over and over again can get tired of course, especially when he has to spend all of his time alone in his studio basement, with the occasional visit of his manager, it can get lonely, but that’s just how it is.  
  
Baekhyun stands up from his chair and starts walking towards his sink, turning the water on and he washes the little amount of blood from his finger. He doesn’t find the need to disinfect the small wound, knowing it will be healed the very next day. He turns off the water, drying his finger on a paper towel, and walks towards his medicine box to get a band-aid. He hears a knock on his door, soon followed with another one and Baekhyun says a quick  _come in_  loud enough for the guest to hear.  
Baekhyun can hear someone come in, not bothering to look up to see who it is, and instead continues searching for a band-aid, noting in his head that he needs to buy more.  
  
“ _Bonjour_.” A voice says, making a small smile appear on Baekhyun’s face, but he makes no attempt to look up.  
  
“That’s probably the only thing you can say in French.” Baekhyun mocks, looking up from the medicine box, granting his guest,  _Sehun_ , a mocking smile, before continue searching for his band-aid.  
  
“Is that how you treat your favourite model?” Sehun asks, almost shockingly, though they both know it’s just pretend.  
  
“You’ve had worse.” Baekhyun answers, taking a glance at Sehun. Closing the medicine box after he found what he needs. Turning around to fully look at Sehun.  
  
“You look good.” Baekhyun mentions.  
  
“Well, you don’t look so bad yourself, where’s the eye liner though? Finally passed that phase?”  
  
“Hey, don’t judge the eye liner.”  
  
Sehun chuckles and starts walking towards Baekhyun. “Where’s my kiss? You haven’t seen me for hmm, six months, no wait, make that seven months, I think I deserve a kiss after all that time we haven’t spent together… Doing...  _stuff_. The  _fun kind_.” Sehun whispers in Baekhyun’s ears when he stands before him, leaning in to do so.  
  
“You think you deserve one?” Baekhyun asks, looking up at Sehun.  
  
“But of course I do, I’ve been a good model after all.”  
  
Baekhyun hums but makes no attempt to give Sehun a kiss, instead he walks away towards his working table. “But you haven’t been that good.” Baekhyun says, turning around. Looking at Sehun who’s walking towards him.  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Well, I can’t help but notice that… your particular outfit is… Too small. And you know how I think about that.”  
  
“Oh that,” Sehun chuckles softly, “I know how much you love to measure my body, so if there’s one person I need to go to, it’s you.”  
  
“Good choice, good answer too, smothering me with some pretty talk, there’s nothing we can do about that.” Baekhyun grabs some measuring lint from his work table, while Sehun takes off his jacket for Baekhyun.  
  
“Afraid not.” Sehun laughs.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, grabbing a small step stool and putting it behind Sehun, taking a stand on it. Sehun softly laughs and gets a shove in return.  
  
“Don’t laugh, it’s not my fault that you’re so tall.”  
  
“I can’t help it.” Sehun laughs, laugh softly toning down when Baekhyun trails his finger over Sehun’s back.  
  
“Have you been working out?” Baekhyun asks, gracing the muscles on Sehun’s back. Putting the measure lint around Sehun’s neck, hearing the soft sound of Sehun swallowing, the little shudder doesn’t get unnoticed either.  
  
“I- I have.” Sehun answers shortly.  
  
“That’s why your clothes seem so small now.” Sehun doesn’t say anything in return, and after Baekhyun has measured his neck he goes to measure his shoulder, softly brushing his fingers against Sehun’s shoulder, knowing he can’t handle soft touches, too  _sensitive_.  
  
Baekhyun is holding his smile back, continue what he’s doing while he’s starting to touch all the places where Sehun is most sensitive at. Like his hips, or his back, trailing from above down below, right before he’s touching Sehun’s butt. He isn’t measuring any more, having too much fun getting the soft gasps out of Sehun.  
  
Baekhyun stops when he’s got enough playing with the back of Sehun and he steps off the step stool. Walking around to stand in front of Sehun, he ignores the red flush on Sehun’s cheek. Baekhyun puts the measuring lint around Sehun’s thigh, gracing his inner thigh while doing so and he measures that too, long forgotten what the other measures are, having too much fun.  
  
Baekhyun squats down, measuring around the ankles.  
  
“You know.” Sehun mumbles. Getting out of his little daze. “ I know something you can measure.” Sehun says, looking down.  
  
Baekhyun hums, measuring the other ankle before looking up.  
  
“And that is…?” Baekhyun trails off when he looks up. Looking at Sehun’s cock he’s presenting.  
  
“Well… It’s something I haven’t measured before.” Baekhyun says matter of factly.  
“You could, or you could just suck it.”  
  
Baekhyun smirks, putting the lint around his neck and with his other hand he takes hold of Sehun’s cock. “Or I could do just that.” Baekhyun replies. Getting down on his knees, giving the head of his cock a lick, looking Sehun in the eye who is softly starting to pant. Baekhyun takes the head in his mouth, softly starting to suck on the head, taking his time before be slowly starts to take more in his mouth. Sehun is moaning the more Baekhyun takes into his mouth, a hand takes place in Baekhyun’s hair, nothing but just resting. Baekhyun presses his tongue on the underside of Sehun’s cock, slowly taking in more and occasionally breathing through his nose when he gets the chance. He stops when his nose touches sehun’s pubic hair, and he then slowly pulls back, loving the sound Sehun is making. Baekhyun then starts to suck, not too fast, not too slow, just enough to make Sehun crave for more.  
  
Baekhyun loves the heavyweight of Sehun’s cock resting on his tongue, the bitter taste of pre come starting to appear on his tasting buds the longer he goes at it. The hand in Baekhyun’s hair is starting to grab onto some strands of hair, when Baekhyun starts sucking harder, a hand holding Sehun’s thigh tightly, while the other starts to softly fondle with Sehun’s balls, knees starting to ache with time.  
  
Baekhyun pulls back for a second, softly panting while he looks at the lewd face Sehun is having right now. Face flushed while he takes sharp intakes of air, short of breath. It puts a smile on Baekhyun face, he takes the cock back in his mouth. Continuing where he left.  
  
Sehun moans again, cock surrounding with wet warmth, the slurping sound that fills the studio is the only thing he hears besides the own sounds he’s making. The pressure is building in his lower abdomen. Sehun knows he’s not going to last for long, not with the way Baekhyun is going at it. But if there’s one thing Sehun doesn’t like, then it’s coming by himself.  
  
Sehun looks down at Baekhyun, enjoying how his cock is going in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth, and then he catches it. The measure lint, a grin starts to appear on his face. Sehun slides the hand in Baekhyun’s hair down to the nape of his neck. Baekhyun continues sucking, paying only attention to the cock. So eager.  
  
Sehun grins again when he sees how the measure lint is resting around Baekhyun’s neck. With the way Baekhyun is going at it, Sehun’s movements are a bit slower, the electricity that’s going through his body, the pressure that keeps building up more and more makes him move slower. But he’s able to grab it. The ends off the measure lint, and when he does, he  _pulls_ ,  _hard_.  
  
Baekhyun starts to choke from the unexpected move Sehun did, Tears starting to gather at the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes and at the same time a shot of arousal course through his veins, down to his cock that leaves a shudder through his whole body. Measure lint digging into his skin  
  
Sehun stops pulling and Baekhyun pulls away, struggling for breathe.  
  
“Y-you could’ve warned me.” Baekhyun coughs.  
  
“I thought you liked things unexpected, and  _rough_?” Sehun asks innocently, looking down at the hard on Baekhyun has got out of it and he smirked, lifting his foot up and pressing it against Baekhyun’s hard on, not caring that he still has his shoes on, and that he has trouble holding his balance, but the sound that came out of Baekhyun is worth it.  
  
“Holy shit.” Baekhyun curses, pure bliss.  
  
“You like that.” Sehun asks. “Choking on a dick.”  
  
“Fuck, yes” Baekhyun whimpers, wanting to inch closer to suck again, to lose air again, but he’s getting hold back by the foot that’s still resting on his clothed dick.  
  
“You should ask nicely, you haven’t been very nice to me yet.”  
  
“Please?” Baekhyun asks, more desperate than being nice. Tugging at the leg that’s still resting on Baekhyun’s clothed cock. Sehun puts his foot back on the ground.  
  
“Okay, but I do want that kiss of yours later.”  
  
“Okay.” Baekhyun answers shortly and he inches closer and takes hold of Sehun’s cock, starting to suck again. Sehun watches with a smile, knowing that Baekhyun is waiting for that pull again, to get little to no air, controlled by someone else, it’s a good thing that Baekhyun trusts Sehun, and that it isn’t the first time they’ve done this, knowing the limit with how far they can take things.  
  
Sehun pulls again, not hard this time, just enough to satisfy Baekhyun for a little bit, lusting after more.  
  
It’s not long before Sehun will cum, with the way Baekhyun is using his tongue he won’t be able to last long. Sehun pulls the lint again, just before he comes in Baekhyun’s mouth, eyes shut close tightly, sounds coming from Baekhyun too. Sehun let’s go of the lint, and Baekhyun pulls away. Coughs can be heard from Baekhyun, and Sehun lets himself fall to the ground, opening his eyes to look at a disorientated Baekhyun, both catching their breaths.  
  
Baekhyun speaks after a while. “I missed this.” soft pants leave him.  
  
Sehun chuckles. “Just this?”  
  
Baekhyun laughs. “Of course not, you too.”  
  
“Good.” Sehun mumbles, catching on breath while he stuffs his cock back in his pants. Groaning because of the overstimulation.  
“First time I came in my pants.” Baekhyun mentions. They both laugh.  
  
Baekhyun stands up when he feels like he can, legs slightly wobbling, but chose to ignore it. He walks a short distance towards Sehun and then sit next to him. Sehun gives him a curious glance but soon enough gets a kiss, and then another one, and another.  
  
“Missed you.” Baekhyun whispers against Sehun’s lips. Slowly kissing him, a kiss that soon turns into small pecks.  
  
“You already said that.” Sehun teases.  
  
“Well, I said it again.” Baekhyun mumbles, leaning against Sehun.  
  
They sit like that, leaning against each other, sharing each other’s warmth, on the cold stoned studio floor.  
  
“When are you leaving again?” Baekhyun asks after a while, both down from their highs.  
  
“In three weeks.” Sehun answers shortly.  
  
“Where to?”  
  
“China.”  
  
Baekhyun hums, not saying anything on that. They kind of have a thing for each other, not just lusting after each other’s bodies, but something deeper, something more than just sex, though, they never took the next step, probably never will either. Though they don’t know what the future holds for them, and things can change, eventually. But things are good, for now.  
  
“I forgot the measurements already.” Baekhyun comments. “Guess we just have to do it again, but maybe this time a little bit further?” Baekhyun asks.  
  
Sehun laughs. “Bit eager ain’t we.”  
  
“Always for you.”  
  
Sehun chuckles softly, resting his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
 

 

* * *

By  **[ Psychoceans ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/982366) **

Twitter:  **[xox](https://twitter.com/psychoceansme)**


End file.
